Every year, vehicles are involved in accidents, e.g., collisions, which result in varying amounts of damage to the vehicle. If the damaged vehicle is insured, an insurance claim is usually filed shortly after the collision. The damaged caused to the vehicle may be estimated in a variety of ways, including using images, video, or a combination thereof, and/or the damaged vehicle may be brought to a location for an appraisal or assessment of the damage. Depending on the extent of the damage and the treatment facility where the damaged vehicle was brought, the damaged vehicle may then need to be further transported to a different treatment facility that is capable of performing the necessary repairs; or in the case where the vehicle damage is too costly to repair, to a salvage or a scrap facility. Additional steps and costs may be incurred when the damaged vehicle is brought to a first location for an initial appraisal and then to a subsequent location for the repair, salvage, or scrap treatment. By determining the extent of vehicle damage and the corresponding treatment shortly after a collision, the steps, costs, and time involved to customarily process an insurance claim may be reduced by estimating the extent of vehicle damage shortly after the collision and then transporting the damaged vehicle from the collision location to an appropriate vehicle treatment facility.